


[FF7]史特萊夫的非日常事件簿-女裝篇

by aleonayagami



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 6





	[FF7]史特萊夫的非日常事件簿-女裝篇

[FF7]史特萊夫的非日常事件簿-女裝篇

背景說明：背景設定於FF7DC之後，大概知道FF7、AC、DC、CC的概念就可以了，不知道也沒差。  
安價統整，原始位置： https://www.plurk.com/p/nsl45c

NANAKI正在假寐。  
事實上本來不該是這樣的，他是在旅遊的途中來拜訪依舊沉睡在神羅屋敷地下棺材裡頭的老友，有一搭沒一搭的跟他聊著旅遊見聞，也不知道到底有沒有在聽他說話的文森特突然看著他背上的某個地方，說道：「你的頭……髮？毛？打結了。」

這是常有的事情，畢竟他一個人在外旅遊，也沒有什麼必要打理外表，他對文森特說不用在意，但文森特卻好像沒在聽他說話。

「我幫你梳頭吧。」文森特這麼說著，逕自拿出梳子替NANAKI梳毛，那是一把看起來年代有點久遠的木製排齒梳，看起來像是女性的東西，但文森特收在口袋裡。

來不及拒絕，永生的男人就將梳子落在他頭上，輕柔的梳理著他的毛髮，NANAKI試著哼了哼表示不屑，卻只得到一個輕笑，還拍了拍自己的膝蓋要NANAKI趴上來。

NANAKI掙扎了一下，又不好意思打擾老友興緻，只好移動了下身體趴到了文森特膝蓋上，享受老友的梳毛服務，不自覺地打起瞌睡來。

半夢半醒間，NANAKI靈敏的聽覺捕捉到了雜音，文森特的手也停了下來，他們對望了一眼，各自運用其過度敏銳的感官捕捉這個雜音，NANAKI聽得出來有人正打開了神羅屋敷的大門，腳步聲有點細碎，像是女性的腳步聲，不是NANAKI有印象的頻率，但怎麼會有女性闖進這棟知名的鬼屋？還下樓了？

文森特歪了歪頭，似乎在猶豫著要不要躺回去，但又有些好奇怎麼會有突然的訪客，還在思考間，地下室的大門就這樣被推了開來，他們也就這麼悠哉的看到底是什麼訪客會來到這個鬼屋，這麼一看他們同時愣住了。

那是克勞德，絕對是克勞德，但是……為什麼穿著女裝！？

只見眼前的克勞德穿著黑色的比基尼泳裝......應該說，黑色的抹胸和三角小短褲，外頭套著黑色網狀薄衫，因為長期浸泡魔光而無法沉澱黑色素的皮膚在網紗下顯得格外白皙。  
不，這應該不是女裝，是甚麼新造型的盔甲吧？可能是人類的新流行之類的，布料越少防禦力越高的傳說甚麼的？雖然克勞德眼神看起來都快死了。

NANAKI一邊想著一邊從文森特的膝蓋上爬起來跳下棺材，對眼前的老友打了招呼。  
「好久不見了克勞德。」

只見克勞德不發一語的蹲了下來，有些彆扭的蹲姿讓NANAKI這才注意到他穿的是高跟鞋，難怪剛剛認不出克勞德的腳步聲，只是還來不及對此發表評論，克勞德就摟著他的脖子在他的毛皮裡深吸了一口氣，雙手還不住的揉著剛剛文森特才梳理的柔順的毛髮。  
「好久不見。」克勞德悶悶的聲音從NANAKI的頸邊傳來。  
這可不是平常的克勞德啊。

「以後我每週付你500G,你能一週這樣穿一天嗎？」只聽得星球的最終大殺器卡奧斯的附身者，用著輕巧平淡又缺乏起伏的聲音這麼說著，缺乏表情的臉上看不出什麼情緒的波動，但這樣應該算是…欣賞吧？而被克勞德揪著頸子的動彈不得的NANAKI則是艱難的用前爪拍著克勞德的肩膀，一邊想著「人類真是麻煩，像我一樣什麼全裸不是很好嗎？」這種失禮的事情。

「酬金太低了。」克勞德冷冷的說著，頭也不抬的繼續埋頭苦吸，彷彿NANAKI的毛皮有什麼芬多精之類的，但NANAKI可受不了了。  
「你先放開我好嗎？」

「……」似乎是也感覺到NANAKI的不適，克勞德的手稍微放鬆了一點，但仍抱著NANAKI不肯放開，文森特眼見自己出資的建議被否決了似乎也不在意，繼續問道：  
「你怎麼穿這套衣服？不太像是你的風格。」  
「……我昨天來尼泊爾海姆送貨，想說晚了就在旅館休息了，結果醒來衣服裝備就不見了，只剩這個……想來問你有沒有衣服借我穿。」  
克勞德悶悶的交代了前因後果。

「……只有斗篷。」是什麼讓克勞德認為他這個萬年躺棺材的不死者會有替換的衣服啊……文森特拉了拉身上的斗篷，有點不著邊際的想著。說時遲那時快，眼前的老友那雙魔光綠的眼神發出光芒撲了過來！

克勞德撲上來的一瞬間不管是文森特還是Nanki都沒有反應過來，顯然「自稱」 Solider的男人已經擁有了超越者的實力，本來好好披在文森特身上的，甚至還有一半被他坐在屁股底下的披風就這樣被脫了下來，被克勞德迅速的披在自己身上。

不過說句老實話，文森特那件斗篷設計上本來就不是要做為全身包覆的，他不得不把自己縮在一起才能讓斗篷把自己包起來，而且，確實至少遮住了那件很微妙的漁網裝沒錯，但是某種程度上簡直像火災現場被救出來的小女孩包著安慰毛毯似的可憐。

「哈啾！」掠過的疾風，少掉的斗篷以及揚起的灰塵讓文森特打了個小小的噴嚏，他似乎也不怎麼在意被搶斗篷，只是這塊布也無法改善克勞德的窘境，他慢悠悠的從棺材裏頭站起來，說聲「等我一下」之後朝著地下室深處晃過去。

只見文森特沒多久就扯著一件看起來像是蓋家具用的防塵布的東西走過來，貼心的把那件大概十幾年沒人用，蓋著厚厚灰塵，本來應該是白布的黃布蓋到克勞德身上。  
「這件比較大……哈啾！」

這厚厚的灰塵立刻引起了在場三個人同時打起了驚天動地的噴嚏，一時間鼻水跟口水齊飛，對於某個正籠罩在傳染病陰影下的世界來說簡直是讓人退避三舍的恐怖景象，這時有個非常不合時宜的聲音響起，聽起來是手機鈴聲。

克勞德的手機就這樣不合時宜的在激烈的噴嚏聲中響起，只見克勞德一邊拍著家飾布上的灰塵一邊掏出被勾在比基尼上的手機，在激烈的噴嚏聲中努力試圖看清來電號碼，上頭雖然確實顯示了號碼，卻不是他有印象的組合，可能是客戶吧？掙扎了約一個噴嚏的時間，克勞德還是接起了電話。  
「史特萊夫貨運......哈啾！你、你好..... 哈啾！」

看克勞德接起了電話，旁邊兩人只能盡可能的想辦法止住噴嚏，NANAKI乾脆離開地下室這個灰塵的應許之地，文森特則用手肘遮住口鼻之後努力平靜下來，又踏回他的棺材準備睡回棺覺。

『聽起來像是生病了呢，克勞德。』輕巧而略帶看戲意味的聲音從電話的彼端傳來，口水跟鼻水噴得滿手機的克勞德眼神為之一凜，然後又打了一個特大的噴嚏，而且還是非常故意的衝著收音口打的。  
「路法斯...... 哈啾！神羅！」  
『聲音真大啊.....你也遮一下吧，咳嗽噴嚏禮節不知道嗎？這可是現在的必備知識啊......這樣都不知道該不該委託你了......』

「我拒絕，現在沒空。」說完，克勞德直接掛掉電話，完全不給路法斯繼續說話的空間，每次跟路法斯說話克勞德總有種隨時會被洗腦的感覺，某種程度上來說比賽費羅斯還危險。  
克勞德擤了擤鼻涕，不管怎樣，現在有家飾布可以把自己包起來了，雖然披著這麼大的東西在外頭走動也是很奇怪就是了，克勞德還是把斗篷還給了準備跨進棺材(完全是字面意思的形容)的文森特。

總之，這邊只好先回家換衣服了，騎個一天不休息就能到家了吧.......克勞德一邊這麼想著一邊拖著家飾布上樓，走出門口之後，發現了NANAKI正趴在門口曬太陽。

「要走了？」NANKI吸了吸鼻子，抬頭看著克勞德。  
「嗯，還好鑰匙沒丟。」克勞德說著，一邊也不得不覺得疑惑，到底是誰拿走他的衣服卻留下了手機跟摩托車鑰匙，而最詭異也最不可原諒的是—他居然睡死了沒發現，雖然只是「自稱」Solider，這也是不能原諒的錯誤。  
「……我陪你走一趟吧，是要回去米得加對吧？你穿這樣沒辦法戰鬥的。」

「啊啊啊…那就麻煩你了。」克勞德老實的接受了朋友的好意，這時候可不是什麼維護自尊的時刻。

克勞德艱難的用家飾布把自己團團包圍，在NANAKI的友情援護下加上運氣意外地不錯，在入夜沒多久後就到了邊緣城，雖然克勞德的「衣服」只是一張大布，但在現在的世道其實並不會有人對別人身上的衣服有太多評論，世界仍待復興，拿著被單隨便披在身上或隨便剪兩個洞就當衣服穿的人可不少。  
但隨著時速慢下來而且接近第七天堂，認識克勞德的人多了起來，詫異的眼光也多了，克勞德努力說服自己是因為後座的NANAKI的關係而不是因為身上的被單。

但是到了第七天堂之後換克勞德傻眼了，回到了久違的家，又是應當開店的時段，克勞德以為自己會看到門庭若市的景象，沒想到一群人居然在店門口烤肉，而烤肉的東西......那是自己毀滅劍嗎！？這是怎麼回事！

「呦！這不是克勞德和NANAKI嗎？好久不見了！你改變穿衣風格啦？我覺得你原本的還是比較好！肉剛烤好，來吃吧！」第一個扯開嗓門問好的果然是巴雷特，只見他揮舞著不知何時改裝成烤肉叉的義肢對克勞德大喊著。」

眼前的景況實在太過詭異，不管是毀滅劍被拿來烤肉還是眼前的烤肉陣容，克勞德有點懷疑第七天堂前面的烤肉人數已經是整個邊緣城的人了，而且還混了看起來像是神羅的人在裏頭，他不能就這樣穿著這套衣服在這邊晃。  
打定主意之後克勞德不發一語僅是點頭代替問候，默默地走進屋子裏頭準備換衣服，NANAKI回了聲「等下再聊」，也跟了上去幫忙看門。

「搞甚麼啊這傢伙，還是這麼冷淡啊，蒂法你也真辛苦了！」巴雷特一邊叉起一塊不知道是甚麼東西的肉送進嘴哩，一邊對身邊的蒂法說著。

「我也習慣了......這就是出去像丟掉，回來像撿到吧？不過.......他是不是穿了甚麼奇怪的東西，為什麼要披那個？」  
某種程度來說，對蒂法而言，克勞德比起丈夫更像是長大了之後喜歡亂跑的孩子，基於關心，蒂法決定跟上去看看，順便阻止了想要跟上去的丹傑爾。  
「你們先吃吧，克勞德等下就會下來了。」說完，蒂法跟上了二樓，只見NANAKI趴在門口像是在守門似的。  
「好久不見了NANAKI。」蒂法笑著，蹲下來伸出了手，NANAKI將爪子搭上去權充是握手的姿態。  
「好久不見，蒂法，你們看起來還不錯。」  
說   
「啊啊，上次的事情解決之後，神羅投入重建的腳步也變得積極了，邊緣城擴大了很多，雖然巴雷特並不是很高興就是了，一直說神羅這種大公司投入採石油的話，他們這些小資本根本沒辦法比擬甚麼的......」  
「所以才會一起烤肉嗎？我好像有看到神羅的人，那個光頭和紅髮很顯眼。」  
說   
「才~~不是，他們是不請自來的，我只是舉辦了一個烤肉活動而已，器材跟肉都要自己處理。你呢，怎麼會跟克勞德過來？還有他怎麼穿著個被單回來？」

「其實我也不是很清楚，我在旅行的途中經過尼泊爾海姆去拜訪了文森特，突然克勞德穿著一件套著網狀外罩衣的比基尼出現，他說自己是在尼泊爾海姆過夜時被偷走了裝備和衣服，結果只留下這個給他穿，看起來是有人的惡作劇。」NANAKI老老實實地說著。

只見蒂法雙眼放光，當機立斷的拿出手機打開相機，毫不猶豫地凌空飛起一腳......！不，才不要咧，錢很難賺，而且她有鑰匙。  
她毫不猶豫地拿出鑰匙開門，大喊著「克勞德！看這邊！」，這時，才剛扔下家飾布跟網狀外罩的克勞德身上只剩下比基尼，因為蒂法的突然闖入而愣在當場，閃光燈閃爍之後他才發現自己被光明正大的偷拍了！

克勞德不愧是拯救世界的「自稱前SOLIDER」，毫不遲疑低身閃過鏡頭攻擊，穿過門縫抓起了NANAKI擋在身前。  
「蒂法，麻煩等我換好再進來，謝謝。」克勞德冷靜的說著。  
「啊，這樣也很不錯，有動物的照片最萌了！」沒想到蒂法完全無視於克勞德的防禦，朝著緊抱著NANAKI，但一白皙的腿跟雙臂和肩膀都露在外頭，反而看起來像是裸體的克勞德猛拍。

「你們考慮過我的感受嗎？人類有一種叫做肖像權的東西吧？」NANAKI無奈的說著，燃燒似的尾巴百無聊賴的晃著，而被發現阻擋攻勢無用的克勞德嘖了一聲，只好放下NANAKI，乖乖地回去房間裏頭翻備用的衣服，只是蒂法還契而不捨的在拍，導致他無法脫下身上的比基尼，乾脆直接穿在套頭毛衣裡了。

「抱歉啦NANAKI，世道不好錢難賺啊，大家都需要療癒呢。」蒂法笑吟吟的又拍了幾張照片，順便幫NANAKI拍了獨照。

克勞德繃著一張臉迅速的將替換的衣服換上，將衣櫃裡頭備用的大劍─破甲劍拿了出來，上頭「一刀兩斷」四個字似乎因為缺乏保養而有些鏽蝕，但現在也不是挑的時候了。  
「我得回去搞清楚是怎麼回事。」克勞德對著還拿著手機，靠在門邊笑著的蒂法這麼說。

「其實我知道是誰做的。」蒂法笑了笑，把手機收了起來，愉快地用手指指著自己。「就是我。」  
「耶？」  
「咦？」  
克勞德和NANAKI都傻了。

「只有我一個人是沒辦法啦，我請了另外兩個幫手，畢竟他們是做地下工作的行家，我還擔心瓦斯下太重，不過路得跟我打包票說沒問題，看樣子他真的沒說謊。」  
「塔克斯？為什麼？」克勞德這下更傻了，為什麼蒂法要跟塔克斯合作惡整他？不，蒂法甚麼時候開始跟塔克斯合作的？為什麼他們會合作起來啊？他們當初炸了第七圓盤耶！

「因為今天有慶祝活動，我希望你能回家，但老樣子，你不接我電話也沒回我簡訊，你甚至忘了今天是甚麼日子。」看著震驚的克勞德，蒂法苦笑著。「所以我做了一些安排好確保你今天能回來，最好是能自己想起來是甚麼日子，不過我想大概沒辦法了。」

「啊......丹傑爾......來的日子，對吧？」克勞德這才想起來，一年前那個罹患星痕症候群，被他帶到家裡來收養的男孩。  
「居然答對了。」蒂法似乎反而有點意外。「既然如此我就不為難你了，不然我可能真的會有點小生氣呢，那就快點把劍放好下來一起烤肉吧，丹傑爾可是等了你老半天呢，走吧走吧。」說完，蒂法就把破甲大劍搶了過來放到一邊，推著克勞德往樓下走。

NANKI看著眼前的景象，一方面覺得有點溫馨，一方面有覺得有點有些可怕，因為蒂法雖然講的輕描淡寫，跳過了很多細節，但仔細一想整個計劃本身應該最起碼的包含了克勞德會送貨去尼泊爾海姆這件事情，下藥、換衣服、拿武器，還要削減克勞德可能不回來的變數. ....NANAKI有點懷疑當時克勞德接到的那通來自路法斯的電話是不是也是蒂法安排的(雖然沒有發揮作用)。  
說   
有機會的話私下勸克勞德收斂一點好了.....NANAKI一邊想著，一邊晃著尾巴跟在兩人後頭，迎向飄散著吸引食慾的香氣的烤肉場地。

END


End file.
